Without A Trace
by o0babyangel110o
Summary: Our CSI characters, working the day shift, all with adopted teenage children. What will happen when Sarah's daughter goes missing? My first ff please R&R! You don't have to read it if you don't want to or are going to yell at me.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own anyone from CSI, or the show itself.  
  
I do own: Millie Ava Lexxy Katie Alex Kallie Hallie Octavia Jen Alexia Jewel Oceania 


	2. Chapter 1: Millie's POV

Chapter 1: Millie's POV  
  
I laid in bed, fast asleep. The wind was howling outside, and the rain was pouring, hard. I kept tossing and turning, old memories haunting my dreams.  
  
Virginia Kelsey Smith, 30 and her husband Zachary Alexander Smith 31. Both dead at the scene, killed by a drunk driver in the other car.  
  
The phrase kept repeating inside my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then I saw it: the two police men, standing at the police cruiser and me, at 5, sitting on the steps of my house, my hair in 2 pigtails, brushing past my ears and down to my shoulders.  
  
I screamed, and bolted up in bed. I could feel the droplets of sweat on my forehead and neck, from being so scared. My heart was beating fast, my breaths long and loud.  
  
My door swung open, my adopted mother standing their, her gun ready to shoot.  
  
"Sara, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare," I said to her, my heart still racing.  
  
"Okay," she replied, lowering her gun. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I repeated. "I wonder how come I am the only one who gets these horrible nightmares on the anniversary of my parents' death."  
  
"Because nobodies parent's died the way yours did, and they have other ways of dealing with their stress from death," she replied. "Now, are you sure you are going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Besides, I have school tomorrow, having nightmares isn't really a good excuse for not going to school."  
  
"Alright, good night then," she said, leaving the room.  
  
My parents' death was something that Sara was never really interested in talking about. We would discuss it usually only when I had my nightmares on the anniversary of my parents death. I wondered how the orphanage I had lived at for 5 years had dealt with me, and my nightmares. I sometimes wondered how anyone put up with me. I never doubted anyone, just why they did the things they did.  
  
But I knew that I had 10 friends, who all knew what I was going through. Of course not all of our parents had died in car crashes, and we came to be adopted my people living in the same set of duplexes, not by coincidence, but by fate.  
  
Introducing Lexxy, my best friend. She was a test tube child, and then her mother died, when she was a child. She came to the orphanage, and we became friends, while we waited for someone to find her father. They finally did, 5 years later. Her father, is Gil Grissom, my mother's boss. He came to get her, and she left. Then the next thing me and some of my friends knew, his co-workers were adopting us!  
  
That leaves me to introduce Katie and Alex. They are both fellow red-heads. Katie is 14, and Alex is about an hour younger than me. They were both brought into the orphanage, found on the streets. They live with Catherine Willows, one of my mom's co-workers.  
  
Then there is Kallie and Hallie, both 14, who live with Greg Sanders, a cool guy who works in the lab. Octavia and Jen, who are 13 and live with Warrick Brown, another of my moms co-workers, Alexia's adopted father was Nick, Jewel's and Oceania's was Jim.  
  
We all lived for 4-5 years together in the same orphanage, and now for 5 years we had been living with adopted parents, and we were still as close as we were 10 years ago.  
  
Sorry for the long and dull chapter, but I needed to give you the background information! 


	3. Chapter 2: Millie's POV

Chapter 2: Millie's POV  
  
"Millie," yelled Sara from the kitchen. I ran in carrying my blue and silver backpack. "Will you pick Ava up from daycare this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure," I replied. "Love ya, bye." I walked outside, and sat on the front steps, waiting for Lexxy, until she finaly showed up.  
  
As we walked to the bus stop, she mentioned that she had heard me scream.  
  
"Shut up!" I said, pushing her jokingly.  
  
We had soon got to the bus stop, boarded the bus, and got to school.  
  
"Welcome to Las Vegas High School," said my principal. "Here is freshman student body president, Millicent Sidle."  
  
"Hello, everyone," I said into the intercom. "Let's see what exiting news my assistant, vice president of student body, Lexxy Grissom and I have for you. The cheer squad is having a pep rally on Friday. Speaking of the cheerleading squad, I as happy to name off the freshman girls that have joined the upper classmen: Katie Willows, Kallie Sanders, Hallie Sanders, Jewel Brass, and Alexia Stokes, congratulations on making the squad. By the way congratulations on making freshman co- captain, Lexxy."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Congratulations on making freshman co-captain too, Millie." She slapped me a high five.  
  
We finished up with the announcements, and made our way to our first class, along with Jewel, who had come to school late.  
  
"Are you guys going to the lab after school, or are you going home?" Lexxy asked us.  
  
"I'm going to pick Ava up at daycare, then I am going to go home," I replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm gonna go with you," Lexxy said. "We can go to the basement and work on cheering when we get home, or something like that."  
  
"Sounds good," Jewel said. "Except we could always do our homework when we get home."  
  
We laughed, and made our way to class. 


	4. Chapter 3: Millie's POV

Chapter 3: Millie's POV  
  
The school day was finally over, and Lexxy, Jewel, and I, were making our way to the daycare.  
  
I turned the corner to where the daycare would be, only to find fire trucks, and fire fighters sifting through what used to be the daycare. It was no longer there, a pile of rubble as a result of vast flames.  
  
Tanya, who ran the daycare, stood by two of the other daycare workers, and they were looking towards the children, their faces frantic with worry.  
  
"Oh Hi girls," she said, taking the young child she was holding and giving her to one of the other daycare workers.  
  
She looked down at the ground, and finally looked up at me, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ava is missing," she said. "Anna is too." Anna was Ava's best friend; they were just like twins, like Lexxy & I.  
  
I threw my bag at Lexxy and Jewel, and hastily sprinted towards the back of the daycare, and turned around to see Lexxy and Jewel following me.  
  
Together the three of us bust down the door to the playground, and I saw Anna lying in the dirt.  
  
"Millie!" she screamed, her face with a gigantic smile, and immediately sat up, and held her hands out for me to pick her up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her, when we had gone through the playground, and found nothing. "Did you see what happened to Ava?"  
  
"Ya," She said, pointing to the woods. "Somebody hurt me than grabbed her and they went that way." She continued to describe what happened. Jewel and Lexxy had followed me and we all started heading towards the woods. 


	5. Chapter 4: Millie's POV

Chapter 4: Millie's POV  
  
I was carrying Anna piggyback style, while Jewel and Erin followed staying close. We had ventured into the woods where Anna had seen the person take Ava. I was trying so hard to find her that I really wasn't taking in what this all meant.  
  
We sat on some logs. The sun was beginning to set. 'Oh, no,' I thought. 'I'm lost and we need to get help.'  
  
"Does anybody have anything to eat?" asked Anna. "I'm hungry."  
  
We all pulled out our food. Between us we had 2 blueberry muffins, 3 bottles of strawberry flavored water, 1 juice box, and 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We decided to sit and eat.  
  
"Get up," we heard a cold voice say. "Do as I say. If you do not do as I say, I will kill her."  
  
We all turned around, to see a man, the shadows guarding his identity. He had a gun, and held it pointing to the back of Ava's neck.  
  
We grabbed our bags, I grabbed Anna, and we followed him. We didn't want to make a wrong move and be the reason to send a bullet into Ava's neck.  
  
"Here are the rules," he started to say. "You will obey them. 1.) I will dye your hair. 2.) I will cut your hair. 3.) I will give you colored contacts. 4.) I have all new clothes for you. 5.) We will cross state lines. 6.) If you make any wrong move I will shoot whoever the gun is pointing at. You will be okay with all this, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," we all said in unison.  
  
I turned away to look at the daycare. I tear streamed down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. 


	6. Chapter 5: Jim Brass's POV

Chapter 5: Jim Brass's POV  
  
I opened the door to my friend Gil Grissom's office.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Have you seen Jewel?" I asked.  
  
"No, did you call home?"  
  
"Yes, I tried my house, yours, Sara's, Catherine's, Nick's, Warrick's, and Greg's."  
  
"And Lexxy hadn't seen her?"  
  
"No, nobody picked up the phone at your house, or Sara's either."  
  
"Maybe Sara knows where they went. Did you ask her?"  
  
"No, I'm going to go do that now."  
  
I walked to the break room. Sara sat chatting away about some cases with Catherine.  
  
"Sara?" I said. She turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Jim," she replied.  
  
"Do you know where Jewel is? She won't answer her cell phone, and I think she may be somewhere with Lexxy and Millicent since nobody has seen them either."  
  
"You can call her Millie you know. You don't have to call her Millicent it sounds way too formal. Anyway, Millie went to pick up Anna at daycare. Then she was going home, or at least that is what I thought." She picked up her cell phone and dialed Millicent's cell phone number. 


	7. Chapter 6: Millie's POV

Chapter 6: Millie's POV  
  
My cell phone rang, and it showed up as Sara's cell phone number.  
  
"Who is it?" the man said.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
I handed him the phone. I didn't want him to shoot Lexxy, the closest person to him.  
  
We were in his apartment, a small one outside of the city. I don't think anyone had seen us yet, we still looked like us. I don't think that our parents had figured out that we had been kidnapped, although I hoped they would soon, before any of us were shot.  
  
We were all hanging out in the bathroom.  
  
He read the instructions on how to put the hair color in, and started to give us our new looks.  
  
I watched him as he carefully cut all of our hair, and dyed it. We sat later that night at dinner, Jewel's old dyed red hair gone, her hair now short, spiked in the back, and black. My natural red hair now brown, and a few inches shorter.  
  
We all finished our food, and we sat there waiting to figure out what we were going to do now.  
  
"Well listen up everyone," he said, "I don't want to do this but if I get caught, you can't have these names. So you all get new names and they are on your new backpacks, which has your new stuff in it. Do you all understand that?"  
  
"Yes sir," we replied.  
  
"All right then, no calling each other by your old names in public, only your new names," he said. "Jewel your new name is Olivia. Your nickname is Liv. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Ava, you are now Kaitlyn. Your nickname is Kat. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Lexxy, your new name is Allyson. Your nickname is Ally. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Millie, you're now Stephanie. Your nickname is Steph. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Anna, your new name is Michelle. "Your nickname is Shelly. Understood?"  
  
She nodded, and he smiled. I knew he had kidnapped us for a reason, and he was treating us so well that I knew he wasn't going to hurt us. 


	8. Chapter 7: Sara's POV

Chapter 7: Sara's POV  
  
I was pacing back and forth in the living room of Grissom, Lexxy, Ava, Mellie, and my duplex. I had known that something was wrong when Mellie didn't pick up her cell phone. I had called the daycare, and the phone wouldn't work. So I stopped by to see the daycare, and it was gone, burnt to the ground. Work was done for the day, so I went home, where I found Grissom eating dinner in the kitchen.  
  
"Where is Lexxy?" I asked him.  
  
"Not here," he replied. "I bet she is with Ava, Mellie, and Jewel, where they are."  
  
"I just don't want them to be out in the cold in the middle of the night, or in pain, or suffering," I said, tears starting to flow from my eyes. I stood there, unable to move, and I felt someone come over and comfort me.  
  
"Sara, it will be alright, if nobody sees them by morning, we will have the whole team working on the case and we will interview Katie, Alex, Kallie, Hallie, Oceania, Jen, Octavia, and Alexia," he said. "And of course, all the kids in the school who know what might have happened to them."  
  
And now I was pacing in the living room. I couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I kept trying, but I just wanted to have my daughters back, safe. 


	9. Chapter 8: Millie's POV

Chapter 8: Millie's POV  
  
We sat at breakfast the next morning. Ava sat in my lap, Anna in Lexxy's. We were all in our new outfits, with our new bags on the back of the chairs. We were all ready to leave.  
  
"Okay, we need a believable story," the man said, carrying his dishes to the sink. "Any of you creative minds have any ideas?"  
  
"Ava and Jewel are your children, and we are their friends and we are just taking a road trip?" I suggested. We could always work out details later, or something."  
  
"Okay. I mapped out our route yesterday, so we are ready to go."  
  
We hopped into our seats in a car. It was a new one, a white mini van with lightly tinted windows. I knew it would stand out, but not as much as we would if we were found.  
  
"What kind of music do you guys like to listen to?" He asked. I felt like I actually had a father. I wondered if he was just trying to make us feel this way.  
  
We all agreed on one station, and he turned it on, and we were off. The hours past by. Doing homework, playing card games, playing word games, with silly things like license plates. Every once in a while we would stop and would take turns taking Ava and Anna into the woods so they could go to the bathroom.  
  
"Its 6! Not 7!" Jewel said, arguing the answer of a math problem we had for homework.  
  
"No it is 7, not 6!" Lexxy replied.  
  
"You're both wrong, its 5," I interjected. "Because you are adding the negative."  
  
"Oh," they said, erasing their answers and putting down my answer.  
  
We continued this, until we had no more homework left to do. 


	10. Chapter 9: Sara's POV

Chapter 9: Sara's POV  
  
We had interviewed Katie, Alex, Kallie, Hallie, Oceania, Jen, Octavia, and Alexia, and they told us what I already knew, that Millie had gone to go pick up Ava, and that they didn't know anything else. They had all missed their first classes while being interviewed, and we dropped them off, after getting an okay from the high school administration that we could talk to some of the students.  
  
We stood on the stage in the cafeteria, the students sat on the floor in front of us.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon," Brass started to say. "Three freshmen went missing after leaving school to go pick up a young child at daycare."  
  
Many of the people gasped, and then started whispering to each other, about who it might be.  
  
I stepped forward. "Anyone here, who knows what happened to Millie Sidle, Lexxy Grissom, or Jewel Brass, please let us know, thank you."  
  
A bunch of students came to tell us information, and after hearing everyone talk, nothing proved to be a tip to where they might be.  
  
While Jim, Gil, and I were at the school, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine were at our houses, looking for anything to give us a lead.  
  
From Millie's room we got some letters from a desk drawer, and on her computer we found our first lead. 


	11. Chapter 10: Millie's POV

Chapter 10: Millie's POV  
  
We traveled for most of the day, and by the next night, we had hit Salt Lake City, Utah. We saw a little bit of the city, since we hadn't heard on the radio that people were looking for us yet.  
  
We walked around on a main street, and ended up in a mall. We got some pizza for dinner, and afterwards were allowed to go and each get a new outfit.  
  
We went to our hotel, and hung out in the pool.  
  
"I wonder if everyone knows we're gone," I said to Jewel and Lexxy, as I sat down in the hot tub.  
  
"Of course they do," Jewel replied. "I bet they realized we were missing last night and have been looking all day for us. I bet they just don't know we are no longer in Nevada."  
  
"We have to figure out a way to tell them," Lexxy interjected.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but how?"  
  
We were interrupted by Ava, Anna, and our kidnapper getting out of the pool. We got up, and we didn't mention our parents again.  
  
We went upstairs and went to bed, to wake up in the morning to head to Denver, Colorado. 


	12. Chapter 11: Sara's POV

Chapter 11: Sara's POV  
  
We had just found Tanya, who owned the daycare and brought her in for questioning.  
  
"When was the last time you saw Jewel Brass, Lexxy Grissom, Anna Ramano, and Millie and Ava Sidle?" Jim questioned.  
  
"Two days ago," she replied. "Listen, the fire started in the daycare, we tried to get all the kids out. When we got outside we realized Anna and Ava weren't there. We looked everywhere, and they were gone. The fire department said that there was no sign they were there, at all. And then Lexxy, Jewel, and Millie showed up. I told them I couldn't find Ava or Anna and they took off running towards the back of the building. They never came back. I figured they went to the restaurant down the road, got some food and went home. I didn't know they were gone."  
  
Within minutes, we had sent the police there to guard the woods, and we all grabbed our kits and headed to the Tahoes'.  
  
It was our first big lead. And the first clue in finding the girls. 


End file.
